The Ides of March
Synopsis Callisto exists in oblivion, a very hellish place full of insanity and visions. She makes a bargain with someone, she calls him "Him" (and later Lord). The bargain allows her to go back to living, provided she helps Caesar and gets Xena. However, she can't hurt Xena physically herself, she must corrupt her spiritually by taking her away from The Way of the Warrior. Cut to Caesar in bed, having a wild f*ck with Xena, who pulls a knife on him, and then Caesar wakes up in a sweat. Callisto appears to him and promises to help him fulfill his destiny. Xena, Gabrielle and Anmerice are a boat, seeking passage to Athens so Gabrielle can find Eli the peace man. Anmerice isn't very happy about this, but Xena tells her that whatever Gabrielle wants, Gabrielle gets. Suddenly a spear hurls at Xena. She catches it, and she and Anmerice do lots of fighting. Anmerice is about to die when Gabrielle throws a rope around the thug's legs, throwing him down and saving the amazon girl. Xena learns, via the Xena Touch, that Caesar has put 6 million dinars on her head. Xena tells her friends that she is going after Caesar, to kill him. It's the Warrior's Way. Xena leaves Gabrielle and Anmerice after making Gabrielle promise not to follow, because of that vision thing from previous episodes. Callisto tells Caesar that Xena will come to him. Gabrielle and Anmerice find Eli. Eli heals somebody. He greets Gabrielle. Gabrielle asks Eli to teach her to heal. Eli tells her she must be filled with love to do that. While they talk, Anmerice hears something and suddenly they are surrounded by Roman soldiers. Brutus arrives, apologetic, but he takes Gabrielle and everyone else hostage as Caesar's trump card against Xena. Brutus says Caesar told him he wasn't going to kill Gabrielle. Xena dresses as Roman soldier, and sees Caesar at his desk. She watches a while, then throws the chakram at Caesar's throat. Callisto catches it and keeps it. Xena fights the guards and jumps out the window. Callisto appears and tells Xena about going to oblivion, which Callisto says is "hell" according to her lord, the "one" who runs things. Xena and Callisto talk about Caesar proclaiming himself as emperor of Rome soon. Callisto tells Xena that Gabrielle has been captured by Brutus and is being held prisoner. Gabrielle and friends, in chains, are forced into a prison where crosses are being constructed. Xena rides like the wind. Anmerice tries to fight her way out of the prison, but she gets conked in the head. Gabrielle flings herself over her prostrate body, and Brutus stops the soldiers from killing Gabrielle and Anmerice. Gabrielle and Brutus discuss the crosses. Xena rides like the wind. Away from the prison, Brutus steps away from his men to pee. Xena steps out and talks to him (watch his hands play with his fly). In exchange for information about Gabrielle, Xena tells Brutus that Caesar will make himself emperor, and he plans to have Brutus killed in Gaul. Brutus tells Xena where Gabrielle is being held. He says he doesn't believe Xena about Caesar, though. Xena sees her vision about Gabrielle and herself on crosses after asking Brutus if it's snowing at the prison. Xena rides like the wind. Gabrielle and Eli meditate. Gabrielle achieves a preferred state of mental nothingness. Anmerice is not impressed. Xena arrives at the prison. Callisto appears, and tries to offer Xena serenity and peace in exchange for Gabrielle's life. Xena says that isn't her Way and she's left all her guilt behind her. Callisto snarls. Caesar tells Brutus that the crosses are for Xena and Gabrielle. Caesar tells Brutus he has an announcement to make later. Callisto tries to talk to Xena again while the Warrior Princess sneaks into the prison. Xena pretty much ignores her, and Callisto lets out a Xena yell, alerting the soldiers. Xena opens the jail door and hugs Gabrielle, saying her vision isn't going to happen. Everyone runs away. Xen and Anmerice fight soldiers while Gabrielle ushers the people out of the prison. Callisto watches. It looks like Xena's mopped everyone up when Callisto throws Xena's chakram. The chakram hits Xena in the back and breaks in two. Xena falls to the ground as Gabrielle watches. A soldier moves to attack the fallen warrior. Gabrielle grabs a spear and throws it through the soldier, killing him. She grabs a sword and starts whacking away, and she kills a lot of soldiers defending Xena. She keeps calling for Xena to go, but Xena is paralyzed from where the chakram apparently broke her spine or something. She cries out for Gabrielle to stop. Gabrielle puts a dagger in somebody and pauses when she sees the knife in her own hand, dripping blood, and other soldiers come and surround the two women. Xena, her face battered, looks up at Gabrielle, who holds her, and tells Gabrielle not to cry. Gabrielle kisses Xena. Eli and the others run. Anmerice looks back. Brutus talks to his friends. Xena and Gabrielle talk about Gabrielle losing her way. Gabrielle said it was a choice she made. Xena apologizes to Gabrielle for not treating her right. Gabrielle tells Xena that the warrior saved her a long time ago. Xena says she wishes she had read Gabrielle's scrolls. Xena, being dragged, and Gabrielle are taken to the crosses. Callisto watches. As Xena and Gabrielle are being tied to the crosses, the show cuts in and out with Caesar announcing his new title and a change in government. Xena tells Gabrielle she's the best thing in her life. Gabrielle tells Xena she loves her. The nails are pounded into their bodies. The men by Caesar all take knives from their togas and stab him repeatedly. Brutus goes to Caesar and makes the final, fatal stab wound. Xena and Gabrielle hang on their crosses, side by side, in the snow. Xena's spirit leaves her body. She calls for Gabrielle, and her spirit comes out. They hold hands. A light comes down upon them from the heavens, and they disappear. Memorable quotes Cast Background information and notes * This episode had the working title Xena and Caesar. * The reward that Caesar offers for Xena's head, six million dinars, is the biggest amount of money ever mentioned in the show. * The episode title is based upon a quote from William Shakespeare's play "Julius Caesar" (Act I, Scene II): "Beware the ides of March". Continuity and mistakes * Xena must have been a truly remarkable person for not only was she present at the Trojan war, as we have seen in a past episode, but she also had the honor of knowing Julius Caesar. Considering that the Trojan war is historically placed at about 1194 BC-1184 BC and the aforementioned historical figure from about 100 BC - 30 BC for Xena to have survived over 1000 years is utterly amazing! Talk about your well kept woman! * There is a visible stunt wire at the beginning of the episode when Xena is fighting the bounty hunters. Disclaimer * Xena and Gabrielle were killed during the production of this motion picture. * Category:Season_4